richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The Geek, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. He is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where he is a member of Team Snake. Profile Cody believes he knows what it takes to be cool. He spends his allowance buying every trend-setting, techno-gadget, teen-savvy accessory required to be on the "cutting edge of cool." Most of his free time is used at the local mall to watch and research all the kids to figure out what works and what doesn't. He brags freely that he knows all about the "cool code," having devoted half his life studying it and claiming to have mastered it. It helps that he has parents who love him. Love him enough to spoil him all his life so that he could keep up with his attempt to be cool. Then again, as much as they love him, they really don't have much time for him. They've even forgotten his birthday, though granted not for a lack of trying. His father is a professor and his mother a psychologist. It seems, though, that the only time that they actually bond is when Cody's dad challenges him to a game of chess and his mom gives him fifty bucks every time he wins. What Cody fails to realize is that his hobbies are far from what it generally regarded by kids as being cool. He is brilliant in mathematics and science. He has an excellent understand on numbers and physics. His Cody could get a better grasp of the difference between his view and the public view of cool, he might end up starting his own tech support firm and make millions off these very kids who really are the ones considered cool. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Cody felt that Total Drama Island would be the perfect place to finally put what he had learned about being cool to practice. Surely there would be a bunch of kids who were cool and therefore would recognize how cool he was. More importantly, he figured he would be so cool that he would be able to meet to ladies along the way. By the time he sent in his audition tape, which was almost ruined by his dad, he decided he was going to get himself a girlfriend off the show. From the minute he arrived on the island, he was oblivious to how overwhelmed he really was at just how poorly informed he was about how to be cool. While a lot of the kids were cool with him, they never really considered him to be cool. As his time on the show progressed, the realization started to slowly set in that he may have made a huge mistake and was now shifting his focus to trying to figure a way to survive long enough to get home. Still, he was on a mission to score a girlfriend. Unfortunately, he took his chances on trying to hook up with Gwen. He tried a lot of ideas that he learned from watching how guys flirted with girls back where he lived with Gwen, only to end up getting nailed a whole lot in the groin. Far from what he was expecting. It was during a challenge that had the campers racing through Boney Island that he finally got the picture that, though she was fine with befriending him, she was never going to be interested in hooking up with him. Nevertheless, he would have trouble getting over his crush on her. Cody's time competing on the show did not last long. Following the heartbreak of not being able to hook up with Gwen, Cody participated in the paintball deer hunt challenge where he was a deer. While he managed to avoid getting spotted by those hunting him, he ran into a bear that literally mauled him. At the Campfire Ceremony, he believed he was still safe since Heather was very much hated. However, he ended up being the one eliminated out of sympathy since he was too horribly injured to continue. Total Drama Academy: Year One Cody was emotionally disappointed upon returning home. He realized he lacked any true understanding of being cool and he did not get a girlfriend. He was surprised, and somewhat flattered, when he went online to find that there were many girls who became his fans. Then he got frightened by how extreme some of the girls were and their desire to rip his clothes off. So when he was called to return to the show, he did not hesitate to come back. At Riker Hall, Cody is assigned a room with Harold. While he was previously attending a prep school in Upper Crust College, Cody found that Richmore Academy offered a better education and better opportunity to set his life on the right career path. When taking the school entrance exam, he was one of eight to have scored high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. To his surprise, Gwen was also one of them. Cody has found himself having to hide out a lot since arriving at the school. To his horror, a great many of his scary fangirls attended the school and there were some that even made attempts at trying to sneak into his room while he slept. He has not told many about one fangirl in particular, who has proclaimed herself the president of his fan club and it dying to hook up with him. Thankfully she does not attend the school, but he's sure she'll find some way to finally encounter him. When competing in the weekly Friday challenges, Cody hasn't done all that well. While he has not been singled out as a loser yet, he hasn't really displayed any individual glory either. Still, he manages to try his best. Lately, he has been finding himself stealing glances at Beth. And when she does the same in return, both turn away shyly. Unbeknownst to him, Gwen and Trent have noticed this as well and are considering hooking the two of them up together. Trivia *Cody has contributed Portraits of Captains James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard to the Confession Cam decorations. *Cody had the sixth highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Beth has had the following results: **Partnering with Harold, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Placed fifth in the final round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Sadie, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Beth, DJ, Heather, and Sadie, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with LeShawna, placed seventh in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. *Cody is one of the few characters who is known to be able to play an instrument. In his case, it is the keyboard. **The others are Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Harold, and Thompson who play the violin, guitar (Courtney, Gwen, and Trent), drums, keyboard, and base respectively **Cody is the only person in this group to not be any part of the band the rest of the group are in. **Likewise, he is the only one in this group to compete in Return to Total Drama Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Smarty Pants Category:Team Snake Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students